Cats with guns CWG
by DarkNarcissus
Summary: When all the cats  including starclan  find guns all over their territories, chaos breaks out in their clans! garaunteed to make you laugh like hell. ITS HACKIN' AWESOME! Cat-tastic
1. Chapter 1

Cats With Guns

Firestar found a flamethrower one day in the forest, and lots of other cats in all da clans dat went patrolling or hunting found guns too!

All the cats started arguing about who had the best weapon, and then cherrykit walked over to them all and boasted: " I have a Colt Python with **.**45 Magnum bullets! On /reviews, they said its one of the best guns eva!"

"O yeah, well I have an MG-3!" Squirrelflight replied.

" How do you even carry the damn thing, cos their HUGE!" Firestar replied

"I just use the flip stand on the bottom, duphus!"

" I think TDI Vectors are the best though" Jayfeather shouted above the other cats "cos they have laser sights and you can switch between semi automatic and fully automatic!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm your leader, and I say that flamethrowers are the best, so there!" Firestar yowled.

"technically, you cant class them as guns, because they just throw flaming gas out at people, and they dont actually shoot bullets." Ivypaw explained pompously."

"My new ARX-160 RULEZ the cat world yo! Its the best of the best of the best in the midwest!" molekit rapped, then beatboxed randomly for a while.

"Ain't u a bit young to be messing around with a gun that has a grenade launcher and has a fully automatic firing system?" Poppyfrost mewed to her son. " Why dont you go and play with this little colt 1911 pistol I found laying around in the nursery?"

"Awwwwwwwww...wwwww"

"Its silenced, and it makes it sound like a lazer pistol!"

"COOL!" Cherrykit and molekit jinxed, and ran to the nursery to find their silenced colt.

"I said that to get em to stop messing with guns. Only us adult cats should be aloud those things, ya know?" Poppyfrost whispered to the other cats.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerstar sat, looking at his old enemy down the sights of his scoped kar-98. He pulled the trigger, and Firestar fell flat on the ground, ded.

Then, Firestar's body rose and his fur went green! He said:

"ME WANT ZOMBIE NOMZ! BRAINZ! TIGERSTAR's BRAINS!"

He padded zombily across to Tigerstar's bush that he was hiding in, grabbed Tigerstar's gun, shoved it up his bum, then ate Tigerstar and his gun whole. The zombie curse on Firestar was removed, and both cats were ded!

_**

* * *

****Well, that was a strange change in events folks!**_

_Random Voice: "NO IT WASNT, IT WAS JUST WIERD!"_

**_Why don't you run along with your disgusting dog before I detonate the bomb behind your chair_**

_"OMG! IM CALLING THE COPS" *runs off*_

**_That stupid dog could have upset our precious warrior cats._**

_**Ok now, lets carry on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_At the clanmeet, the cats started arguing about who should be the new leader of the clan. The same happened with shadowclan. Something happened in the clanmeet that made all the cats start getting their guns out and aiming them at each other! Even Molekit had his gun back from their mom and were threatening the older cats! Then, the dud who was writing this all down realized what was happening, because he noticed that the cats were aiming their guns at cats from different clans! They had declared a clan war, and the clans that war hadn't been declared on teamed up with another clan that were involved in the war. It was like this:

Wind clan had teamed up with Thunderclan, and Shadowclan had teamed up with riverclan! Then, when the cats were all in a stalemate position, Cherrykit sneaked around to Mistystar and shot her up the bum, but no one noticed except the cat who was aiming his gun at her, who winked an eye at Cherrykit. Cherrykit then went back into camp, grabbed a gatling gun with as much ammo as she could carry. she walked back to the war site and stood in front of all of the other cats on her team (the two teams had gone to opposite sides of the area). She fired a full round at the cats on the other side as soon as she saw an opposing cat twitch. Later that day, the spirits of the cats that were dead (all of the other two clans) said to the cats: "Lets not fight anymore. lets be friends."  
The spirits then materialized and ran in a happy sort of slow motion back to their camp.


End file.
